This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technologies have been developed for many years. Liquid crystal molecules do not emit light themselves, so a display area is typically illuminated by a backlight source capable of emitting light at some grayscale. Currently, LCD backlight sources generally include Cold Cathode Fluorescent (CCFL) and Light Emitting Diode (LED) backlight sources, where the latter has been increasingly widely applied in the field of liquid crystal displays due to the long lifetime, short response time and other advantages of the LEDs.